


Homecoming

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Shower Sex, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Post MSIV. Doggett welcomes Reyes home. SMUT.Written late for the xfpornbattle on Tumblr.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Marina_F for beta-ing! 
> 
> This is in the same universe as "Into the Unknown" where Monica and John make an appearance and reunite with one another. I didn't include this piece in that story, because I'd have to change that story' s rating to mature and since it started as an Instagram fanfic, it wouldn't work to post this on that platform.

Monica Reyes just finished explaining to John Doggett that she had spent well over a decade working as a double agent. It was a difficult concept to entertain at first, and to be honest, the mere mention of her working for the smoking bastard was enough to make Doggett shiver with discomfort. But something in him told him he owed it to Monica to hear the whole story. And what a story it was. A depopulation of the entire planet, with William being the key, a virus. He didn't believe it at first, it was his nature to question everything. It was a lot to contemplate, even if his years on the X-Files made him a little less rigid about extreme possibilities.

"He wanted William to fulfill those plans. I decided to put a stop to his agenda by contacting Agent Scully and giving her and Mulder a lead on William’s whereabouts, so they could find him before he did. Then Skinner shot me," she mused with a wry smile.

"So he's dead...for good this time? The smoking man?" John asked.

Monica nodded. "Yes, though I have my suspicions. The man survived a missile strike."

Sensing her fears, John reached for Monica's hand. "Let's not focus on that right now," he said huskily.

His familiar touch sent shivers down her spine. It had been too long. An overworked workaholic,that's basically what she had been for the past decade.

That familiar look in his eye was one she recognized. One that had craved intimacy following cases and that brought back memories of the many occasions when they consummated their relationship.

"Are you sure about this, John?" She didn't want either of them to make decisions they would later regret.

"Shut up and kiss me, Monica," he pulled her towards him and she fell into his embrace.

He cupped her face as their lips connected and she felt the tension slowly melt from her body as she returned the kiss.

Monica reached her arms around him, snaking her hands around his neck and up to his head, clasping threads of his hair between her fingers.

John took it a step further by slipping his tongue into her mouth, to which she happily obliged as their tongues danced together.

Their lips broke apart and Monica threw her head back, moaning as John began to tease her neckline with slow kisses and nibbling.

"Oh God, John. You're killing me," she said breathlessly.

"You like that huh?" He asked, clearly enjoying what this was doing to her.

Monica pulled forward and grinned. "You shouldn't start things you have no intention of finishing, John," she whispered as she moved to grip the hem of his shirt.

John grinned as he happily assisted her with removing his top.

Monica placed her hand on his bare chest and slowly teased his chest hair as she admired his physique. He had filled out in all the right places yet was still impressively fit.

"Don't stop what you started, Monica," he leaned in to whisper in her ear before he Began to lift her top.

Monica moved her arms and allowed him to remove her shirt in one swift motion.

She pushed him forward as he walked backwards, towards his bedroom. "I'm ready for that house tour," she whispered before nibbling his ear.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as he moved his hands to unfasten the clip of her bra.

He managed to undo it in one attempt, and Monica threw the garment across the room, not watching as it landed onto the sofa.

John felt the strain of his erection against the confinement of his jeans at the sight of her breasts, perky and firm. Keeping fit and never having been a mother probably attributed to that.

The next few moments were a blur until John felt himself falling back on the base of his queen-sized bed.

"Someone wants to say hello," Monica grinned deviously as she pressed her hand against his erection.

John moaned. "Oh Monica,"

"Did I ever tell you how I love it when you cry my name?" she asked as she moved to straddle him.

Slowly she moved on top of him and trailed her tongue down his chest.Her nipples hardened in anticipation.

The sight of her was almost too much to bear for John. He reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumb.

Monica pulled back, never losing sight of him as she moved to undo his belt.

To facilitate the process, John reached out and unzipped his zipper, eager to be out of his constraints. His pants were off as fast as he had undone her bra, and he watched as Monica slowly slipped out of her slacks.

Moving towards him, she returned to her place on the base of the bed. She was already wet with desire after spending countless nights thinking about him in order to get herself off.  Had he felt the same about her? Or had he moved on and didn't tell her? No, John wouldn't do that. He was always faithful and loyal, just like...well, a dog. Speaking of which, he really should get a dog.

Watching her was killing him and it was only making John realize just now how much he missed not only her unusual theories and brilliant mind, but how she always seemed to know exactly what he wanted, in and out of the bedroom.

The next thing John knew, Monica was slowly removing his briefs until they fell to his ankles and she took him into her hands and massaged slowly back and forth.

Once they were undressed, Monica returned to her place on top of him, easing herself down onto his rock hardlength. John placed his hands just above her hips as they rocked back and forth in unison.

"God,Monica,” he rasped.

Bothwere aching for release after years of deprivation. Monica often relied on her personal massager as it wasn't realistic for her to have any semblance of normalcy while being undercover.  John had dated a few women since Monica, but all were short term. No one had been quite on the same wavelength with as Monica. She understood him through and through.

Monica moaned, throwing her head back as she came, not once, but twice. No one had been able to take her to the promised land quite like John did. Aside from their personal chemistry, the sex had always been amazing.

Soon, she felt him stiffen beneath her, gasping as he reached his own release. Falling to their  sides, they both heaved heavy breaths before John turned towards her.

While his refractory time was about twenty-five minutes, John wasn't done. Just looking at her made him realize how much he had missed her in the past several years. He struggled to get in the mood with the few short term relationships he had had and often suspected that's why they ended up being short term. None of those women were Monica Reyes. Beautiful and intelligent...amazingly sexy and great in bed. Just looking at her as she undressed had always gotten him rock hard. He turned to face her and surprised her by slipping his fingers into her wet folds, taking her by surprised as she let out a gasp.

He moved so that he was right above her and began to tease her already hardened nipples with his tongue.

"Christ...John..." she moaned.

God, did he love it when she said his name. "Say my name, Monica," he demanded.

"John...JOHN Jay Doggett.FUCK, don't you dare stop!" she cried.

His tongue danced along her nipples before moving down her navel. He pumped in and out of her before his tongue was just above her mound.

Clenching her hands around his arms, Monica felt John move lower and cried out as his tongue teased her clit. He held onto her slender legs as he positioned himself, andhis tongue slid into her.

Monica ran her hand through John's hair as she helplessly succumbed to him and came several more times.

Slowly, John felt himself begin to build up.

"I have this amazing shower," he breathed finally.

Monica sat up. "Oh really?"

"I promise you won't be disappointed."

John helped Monica off the bed as they made their way towards the master bathroom.

As John promised, it was immaculate with marble walls and multiple showerheads, perfect for two. Next to the shower was a large Jacuzzi.

"You've really outdone yourself here, John," she whispered.

 He dimmed the lights to complete the ambiance for the occasion while Monica fumbled with the shower faucet.

John brushed his girth along her ass before he slipped himself in behind her, causing her to cry out in surprise. She had to admit she was impressed with his refractory timing, but he always was amazing in bed. Sex with John Doggett never disappointed.

Monica braced herself against the marble walls with her open palms as he pumped in and out of her.

"Fuucck....harder!" she cried.

John wrapped his hands around her waist for leverage. Being close to the same height had its advantages, he thought, as the shower water spilled over them both. He continued as he lathered up a sponge and ran it over her shoulders.

"Never leave again," he said, leaving no room for argument.

"Never," she said breathlessly. "You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me, John Doggett."

"Oh...and John?"

"Anything for you, Mon."

"We're getting a dog."


End file.
